


Eating Skittles Angrily

by confusedandbemused



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Food, Randomness, Specifically Skittles, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, Yelling, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedandbemused/pseuds/confusedandbemused
Summary: when you say something to your friend, and get the amazing idea to make a fanfic out of it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Eating Skittles Angrily

**Author's Note:**

> context:
> 
> "eats skittles casually"
> 
>   
> "You say implying that there are other ways to eat skittles than just casually."

YOU EAT SKITTLES ANGRILY. THE SKITTLES SPILL. EVERYWHERE, MAKING YOU EVEN MORE ANGRY. YOU EAT SKITTLES OFF OF THE GROUND, ANGRILY.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT," YOU SCREECH AS YOUR SKITTLES FLY AWAY.

Someone sneaks out of the dark ominously and collects the fallen skittles, then crawls back into the darkness.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE CUMSLUT!" YOU SCREAM AT THEM.

"I PAID FOR THOSE, DUDE."

They throw a single skittle at your face while still in the dark, nowhere to be found.

YOU CHOMP IT. YOUR SHARP TEETH IMMEDIATELY CRUSH IT INTO TONY.

"TONY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" YOU YELL.

"i was skittle"

"OH. OKAY," YOU REPLY.

The monster in the dark throws another skittle at the back of your head.

"WHAT THE HECK, BROSKI?" YOU RETORT AT THE MONSTER THROWING SKITTLES.

"Heheh," it laughs.

It crawls back out to collect the rest of the fallen skittles, leaving you with no skittles left, then it crawls back into the darkness.

You have no skittles. You are heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this on my phone. hope you like it. please yell at me if i need to add tags


End file.
